Más que un héroe
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: Lily, James y Albus siempre han querido saber qué había detrás de las historias y leyendas que se contaban sobre su padre, es por eso que deciden tomar cartas en el asunto, como buenos descendientes de los merodeadores.


**_Los personajes no me pertenecen, de lo contrario Scorpius y Lily llevarían ya mucho tiempo_**_ juntos._

Buenos días, este fic lo escribo porque acabo de re-verme por 132846723965439653846986 vez _Las Reliquias de la Muerte._ Y además siempre me he preguntado cómo podrían enterarse los hijos de Harry de la verdad sobre lo que había pasado, porque vamos, si yo fuera él no le contaría a mis hijos todas esas cosas con pelos y señales; primero por vergüenza en algunas cosas, y otra por dolor. Aunque soy de las que recuerdan a las personas que mueren porque pienso que así viven para siempre en el corazón, creo que contarles una historia así de difícil a unos niños que no alcanzan a comprender las cosas es demasiado hardcore.

Y por eso es que se me ha ocurrido la pregunta de "¿Y qué pasaría si los niños miraran en el pensadero de Harry?" Sería curioso, duro, pero curioso; así que me decidí a escribir algo al respecto.

Y en fin, puesto que no tengo nada más que decir...ENJOY!

* * *

_Querido lector:_

_Nunca lo entendí bien del todo, la verdad. Nunca entendí bien qué es lo que pasaba por la mente de mi padre. Éramos una familia muy feliz: mi madre, mi padre, mi hermano James, el gracioso; mi hermano Albus, el ingenioso y yo, Lily, la curiosa._

_Había crecido desde pequeña en el seno de una familia famosa, famosísima. La más famosa, quizá, de toda Inglaterra. O del mundo, y probablemente no estaría exagerando. Y no es para menos, porque mi padre es ni más ni menos que el salvador del mundo mágico, el elegido, el niño que vivió. Tiene muchos motes e incluso su nombre inspira poder, todo el mundo le respeta y le admira, le quiere y le imita, todo el mundo busca saber la verdad sobre lo que pasó aquella noche en Hogwarts. Todo el mundo, incluso nosotros tres, sus hijos._

_Supongo que nunca nos ha querido contar mucho porque no quería que nos involucráramos más en el pasado, supongo que creería que con lo poco y por encima que él, mamá, y el resto de la familia nos contaba tendríamos suficiente, que sabríamos lo necesario como para vivir en paz. Pero lo cierto es que no, ni por asomo era así._

_Ninguno de nosotros tres –James, Albus y yo –quedábamos satisfechos con sus respuestas, es por eso que aquel día decidimos colarnos en el despacho de papá con nuestra capa de invisibilidad puesta. Teníamos prohibido entrar allí sin permiso porque habían muchos objetos extraños con los que podíamos tropezar y hacernos daño, al igual que muchos libros, carpetas y cosas del trabajo de papá que podrían perderse o destrozarse si no teníamos cuidado, pero eso no nos importó en aquel momento, porque nosotros sólo queríamos saber la verdad. Nos moríamos por saber qué había de cierto detrás de aquellos cientos de rumores que corrían en las paredes del castillo –y fuera también –sobre nuestro padre; necesitábamos saber si había una respuesta detrás de aquellas preguntas que se quedaban contestadas con sólo una sonrisa cuando le preguntábamos._

_Fue por eso que aprovechamos una noche de verano en la que ninguno de nuestros padres estaba en casa por motivos de trabajo y nos habíamos quedado a cargo de James –aunque no sin ciertos reparos de mamá, al principio. Y fue entonces cuando abrimos el armario –el enorme armario –en el que guardaba cientos de minúsculos frascos con forma de tubo dispuestos en orden cronológico. Eran sus pensamientos, y los tres decidimos que de cualquiera de las formas, esa era la mejor manera de conocer verdaderamente a nuestro padre._

_Nos quitamos la capa y Albus sacó el pensadero –uno enorme y plateado –y lo dispuso encima de la mesa. Todos nos quedamos mirándolo con cierto asombro, pues era la primera vez que lo veíamos. Sabíamos perfectamente que estaba allí, de lo contrario no hubiéramos pensado en esta posibilidad para saber más sobre el pasado, pero jamás se nos había permitido verlo o tocarlo. Tragamos saliva y, con cierto temor, nos dispusimos a buscar los recuerdos más antiguos._

_Finalmente James consiguió el primer frasco, lo sacó de la estantería y lo acercó. Nuestras piernas temblaban y nuestras manos sudaban, sin contemplaciones. Tragamos saliva de nuevo y echamos el líquido dentro del pensadero. James dejó el frasco encima de la mesita y los tres metimos nuestras caras dentro del recipiente._

_Aparecimos inmediatamente en el Gran Comedor de Gryffindor, en el que pudimos divisar a un Harry Potter de once años avanzando hacia la tarima del Sombrero Seleccionador. Vimos cómo nuestro padre debatía con el sombrero porque no quería entrar en Slytherin, vimos cómo finalmente quedó en Gryffindor, cómo salvó la recordadora de tío Neville, cómo gracias a eso le ficharon como buscador en el equipo del colegio, cómo sospecharon del profesor Snape, cómo vencían al trol, cómo salvaban a la tía Hermione, cómo esquivaban el perro de tres cabezas, cómo papá vencía al profesor Quirrell._

_Conocimos al padrino de mi padre, Sirius Black, al padre de Teddy, a su madre, a nuestro tío Fred y también a un montón de gente que había muerto en la batalla; vimos cómo la profesora Umbridge castigaba a nuestro padre, vimos cómo le odiaban y cómo le menospreciaban, cómo le trataban; le vimos sufrir la vuelta de Voldemort, vimos la muerte de Cedric Diggory, pero absolutamente nada nos preparó para ver cómo fue de dura la lucha contra los horrocruxes._

_Y entonces comprendimos que nuestro padre era mucho más que un héroe, mucho más que un salvador, mucho más que eso. Nuestro padre nos había regalado un futuro a todos, incluso a las personas que no conocía de nada, en otros rincones del mundo._

_Era como ver una película a fragmentos, así que por supuesto que no pudimos entenderlo todo bien del todo, no estábamos literalmente en la cabeza de Harry Potter, pero sufrimos, lloramos y reímos a través de todo aquello que logramos ver._

_Sin embargo, como se suele decir, cuando algo es un secreto, todo se acaba sabiendo. Y esa vez no tardamos mucho en ser descubiertos porque mamá vino a casa antes de lo previsto y nos vio allí, a los tres, con los ojos hinchados. Ella suspiró y nos sonrió con un poco de tristeza, pero no nos dijo nada. A lo mejor suponía que era normal que tuviéramos curiosidad al respecto, estas cosas eran normales, y más para aquien por cuyas venas corría la sangre del abuelo Potter y de los gemelos Weasley._

_Mamá guardó las cosas en el armario y nos sentó a los tres en el sofá del comedor, quedando ella frente a nosotros; nos miró con una sonrisa y después puso los brazos en jarra._

_-Os hemos dicho que no podéis entrar ahí dentro –gruñó –esos recuerdos son muy preciados para vuestro padre, y para todos nosotros. Hay cosas que no queremos que nadie sepa y lo mejor es que no las sepáis ni vosotros. Además, son los sentimientos privados de vuestro padre, y no habéis respetado su intimidad._

_Nosotros agachamos la cabeza, arrepentidos. No era que no volveríamos a hacerlo, porque probablemente lo haríamos, pero…mamá tenía razón, y nos pesaba un poquito en la conciencia. Aunque probablemente a unos más que a otros._

_-Bueno –continuó ella –lo hecho, hecho está, así que no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora debéis prometer que no hablaréis de nada de lo que hayáis visto fuera de esta casa, incluso es mejor no comentarlo mucho aquí. Ni con vuestros primos o amigos. No es que no confiemos en ellos, por supuesto –nos dijo ante nuestra descomprensión –pero son cosas privadas, cosas que vuestro padre debería contar por sí mismo el día que lo quisiera y a quien él quisiera hacerlo. ¿Comprendéis? –nosotros asentimos con la cabeza, en silencio –Muy bien, pues entonces espero no volver a veros metidos allí dentro, ¿de acuerdo?_

_Nosotros volvimos a asentir con la cabeza._

_-Ala pues, a dormir, que mañana estáis los tres castigados –nos dijo con una sonrisa. Nosotros simplemente suspiramos. Claro, no era tan fácil eludir un castigo de Ginny Weasley, y lo raro hubiera sido que no nos hubiera dicho nada._

_Así que, deseándole buenas noches y dándole un beso en la mejilla, nos fuimos cada uno a nuestros cuartos casi sin decir o comentar nada de lo que habíamos visto. Ninguno de nosotros se sentía con el valor de abrir la boca en esos momentos, sentíamos que no teníamos el derecho para hacerlo porque habíamos pensado tantísimas veces que no habría sido para tanto…habíamos pasado tantísimos días quejándonos de las clases de Historia de la Magia de Binns… y realmente nunca nos habíamos parado a pensar en que una guerra vivida es imposible de entender por unos terceros. Incluso por nosotros, que habíamos visto las hazañas de nuestro padre en primera persona._

_Y probablemente nunca llegaríamos a entenderlo, al fin y al cabo, la nuestra era una era de paz. Una era que se había construido a base de muchos sacrificios, pero lo que sí que comprendimos fue que nuestro padre no simplemente era un padre maravilloso, sino que además era increíble como persona. Y estaba segura de que, desde ese mismo momento, para nosotros sería mucho más que un héroe._

_Y yo, personalmente, no podía estar más orgullosa de ser su hija. Porque para mí, Harry Potter no es solo el hombre idealizado que conoce todo el mundo, es más que eso, es tolerante, irritante, sobreprotector e inteligente. Para mí, que he visto tantas facetas suyas, él es mi ejemplo a seguir._

_Atte. Lily L. Potter._

* * *

Bueno, me gustaría saber qué os ha parecido, así que mandadme vuestros comentarios, por favor :D

Abrazos,

K.


End file.
